


in my arms

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Series: deslay oneshots [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Desmond Sycamore, Jean Descole/Hershel Layton, Jean Descole/Hershel Layton/Desmond Sycamore
Series: deslay oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894993
Kudos: 7





	in my arms

Hershel smiled at the two. Desmond had curled up on his lap as Descole rested his head on his shoulder. Hershel brushed his hand against Desmond's hair. Desmond purred in response. Hershel smiled and looked over at Descole. He snored softly as his chest rose up and down. Hershel planted a kiss on his forehead and hugged him. "I love you two." He said. "I love you too, dear." Descole and Desmond sleepily murmured at the same time. Hershel smiled at them and continued to pet Desmond.


End file.
